extraordinaryfandomcom-20200215-history
SHADOW/Empath
As an Empath SHADOW's sympathetic traits were accessed since birth, mostly his Empathic side. His Apathetic side was always in him is that he was surrounded by good most his childhood. Him being born a powerful empath granted him the ability to mimic/duplicate other's abilities and utilize it as his own; SHADOW wasn't aware of his mimicked abilities until Early 2007 (Note: SHADOW had his Apathetic side temporarily removed from him and into XASE due to Kryptonite exposure in 2006). Over the years of being within proximity of superhumans, he unwillingly mimicked an ability from every superhuman he ever encountered; SHADOW was considered omnipotent at the time because of the countless amount of abilities he had mimicked 121. When he found out about his empathic abilities, that's when his Sympathy ability was fully utilized. SHADOW was using abilities he mimicked with no sense of control what so ever. He had to brainstorm a list of super people he's been in proximity with in order to know the specific person that naturally possessed one of his mimicked abilities. SHADOW was successful with knowing some of the possessors he duplicated abilities from, sadly not all of them. For instance, he figured out that he empathically mimicked his mother's super-speed, his father's super-strength, his grandmother's superhuman senses, his little brother's STM, his aunt's telepathy, his cousin's TK and so on. After knowing which superhuman possessed a certain ability, his mimicked abilities were somewhat under control. Although, SHADOW needed to remember, feel and relate to the possessor's presence in order for him to use their ability; an ability he gets from his close ones are the easiest abilities SHADOW has access to because of the unconditional love he has for those possessors in particular. As time went on, he was able to use multiple mimicked abilities at once (fusing feelings that belong to the possessors). In 2008, he learned how to mimic abilities tactilely to avoid Empathic Breakdowns (Note: SHADOW had several Empathic Breakdowns which led him to self-destruct due to the amount of energy & abilities he was connected to. This happens when an Empath connects/taps into vast amounts of emotions/energy/abilities that come from a large capacity of superhumans all at once, mainly while being in proximity of them). After experiencing Empathic Breakdowns, he learned the mechanics of Empathy fully after mimicking the ability to understand abilities from his cousin Pylokethetic Ray (PK-RAY). SHADOW showed significant control of his abilities, both naturally and mimicked, as well as his connection with others; his abilities grew stronger the minute he mimicked Cray Manipulation (Semi-Omnipotent) resulting him to be stronger, smarter and faster. Spring 2009, SHADOW got ahold of his Apathetic side again with PIXEL's help by lowering her guard down enough to let SHADOW re-obtain that missing side of him. Ever since then, his morality has been stated "Neutral" because he began to do things he considers bad. Sympathy was reconstituted at the time of restoring Apathy while already having Empathy. By this point and on, SHADOW knows how to manipulate all of his abilities to the level to upgrade levels of energy, naturalize abilities, mimic abilities at will and have intuitive insight of other's emotions as well as his own. Category:Subpages